Susurros entre las sábanas
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: That s a levixhanji fanfiction. That s the first I write. I Have try to get the character of those personages. Thanks and leave your reviews


Bueno, después de leer todas sus historias, decidí hacer la mía propia.. Va dedicada al grupo de LevixHanji fans de Facebook

…...

Un soldado nunca debe perder la compostura.

Se hacía tarde. Lo notaba desde aquella silla. Pasó otra página, apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. ¿Cuantas horas llevaba en aquella vieja biblioteca? Pasó otra página. Se hacía cada vez más extenuante. Debía haber leído aquellos viejos libros miles de veces. Se los sabía ya de memoria. Aún así, el comandante le había perdido que revisara viejas investigaciones. No encontraba nada interesante. El estómago comenzó a rugirle con fuerza. Llevaba días sin comer ni dormir bien. Los últimos hechos acaecidos entre los muros habían hecho que los altos cargos se encontrasen cada vez más confusos. ¿De dónde surgieron los titanes? ¿Por qué hay titanes como Eren que pueden transformarse en humanos? Hanji sabía bien que para resolver esas preguntas el conflicto directo era la mejor solución. Pero los altos cargos, temerosos de perder a sus mejores soldados para proteger a la humanidad, la habían destinado a semejante trabajo.

-Buf.- Resopló con fuerza-Será mejor que abandone por hoy. Como me demore más no llegare a tiempo a la cena.

Los horarios del comedor de la milicia eran muy estrictos. Si no llegabas a la hora, te quedabas sin comer.

La mujer cerró sus libros y amontonó la pila de papeles con anotaciones entre sus páginas. Se sentía anémica, necesitaba cuanto antes algo de reláx y comida. Mientras se encaminaba al comedor, comenzó a sentirse mareada. El cansancio hacia estragos en ella. Y, sin previo, aviso, cayó sobre el suelo esparciendo libros y documentos alrededor. Su cuerpo había llegado finalmente a su límite.

Se despertó entre sábanas blancas y pulcramente lavadas. Tenían un olor extraño. Se incorporó lentamente y observo la habitación. Era una de las habitaciones de personal del ejército, como todas las habitaciones, idéntica a las demás. Al principio, pensó que quizás uno de los nuevos cadetes la había socorrido, pero solo pudo ver la cama donde ella misma reposaba. El derecho a la privacidad y a un cuarto exclusivo estaba reservado a los altos cargos en el ejército. ¿Quizás había sido el comandante Irving?

Paseo la mirada por aquella habitación. Sobre el escritorio podía vislumbrar sus papeles, antes esparcidos por el suelo tras su desmayo. Completamente ordenados. Al rodear la habitación con la mirada le daba una sensación antiséptica, como de habitación de hospital. No había nada en la habitación que indicase la personalidad de su rescatador.

-Bueno-Pensó-Tampoco tenemos demasiado tiempo como para darle un toque de personalidad a nuestras habitaciones, así que esto debe ser normal.

Cerca de la cama, sobre una mesita de noche encontró una bandeja con la cena preparada y aún caliente. Se dispuso a agarrar la bandeja cuando al observar su brazo se percató.

-¿Y este suéter? No es mío.

Examinó la pieza de ropa, llevaba unos pantalones sueltos a juego con el sueter. Ese extraño olor otra vez. Quizás su rescatador había optado por vestirla con ropas limpias para ayudarla a descansar. Sin duda había sido todo un detalle. Salvo por una cosa, quien quiera que hubiese sido, la habría visto prácticamente desnuda. La idea de imaginarse al comandante desvistiéndola le incomodaba. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres entre los altos cargos del ejército, con lo que en más de una ocasión había tenido que defender su género ante el resto de soldados. El solo hecho de haberse mostrado tan débil en aquellos instantes le hacía enfadare consigo misma.

-Soy un soldado de élite. No debo mostrarme débil. Elimina estas emociones Zoe.

Engulló la cena rápidamente hasta quedar satisfecha. La persona que le había traído su comida sin duda conocía sus gustos y predilecciones.

Mientras dejaba la bandeja nuevamente en su sitio oyó un ruido proveniente del baño. Sin duda alguien acababa de salir de la bañera. Ella llevaba un buen rato despierta y no había oído nada hasta ese momento. ¿Qué clase de loco permanecía tanto rato dentro de la bañera? Entonces lo supo.

El aspecto antiséptico de la habitación, el excesivo orden. La comida. Era la habitación de Rivaille.

De repente, se dio cuenta.

Ese soldado, sin duda no destacaba por su empatia ni su emotividad. Así que se encontraba confusa y sorprendida de que hubiese sido él quien la hubiese socorrido. ¿Cómo podía incluso acerca de sus gustos culinarios? A pesar de que llevaba cierto tiempo siendo compañera de ese hombre, nunca habían tenido ninguna conversación muy larga. Y mucho menos trascendiendo lo personal. Ese hombre sin duda había despertado interés anteriormente en ella. Su seria fachada y su impenetrable alma. Sin duda algo debía hacer sacar la humanidad de ese hombre. Pero, ¿ella? ¿De veras había llegado a sentir pena por ella como para ayudarla? A ella sin duda le agradaba su compañía y solía sentarse siempre con él a contarle sus investigaciones que él escuchaba con desinterés.

Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, debajo de toda aquella apariencia ruda e impersonal había conseguido hacer una fisura. El pomo de la puerta del baño giró. Se metió nerviosa, nuevamente en la cama. Ahora sentía vergüenza de hablarle tras esa extraña amabilidad.

Noto sus pisadas mojadas en el suelo. De repente notaba que las pisadas se acercaban. Una gota cayó en su cabeza. ¿Como de cerca estaba? Una húmeda mano se poso sobre su frente. Pretendiendo averiguar si tenía fiebre, o al menos esa impresión daba. El soldado se sentó sobre la cama, mirándola durante un rato en silencio. Hanji pretendía estar dormida, sintiendo como las gotas que caían de su cabello sobre su rostro.

Como si el hombre se hubiera dado cuenta de sus pensamientos, acercó la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros y le secó las gotas que habían caído sobre su cara.

Comenzó a sentir que el peso del soldado se inclinaba ligeramente. Hasta que notó la presión de una mano al aterrizar al lado de su cabeza. La cama se hundía ante el peso del hombre. Podía notar su respiración justo encima de su cara. La cara del hombre se encontraba justo encima de la suya. Si abría los ojos, el hombre se detendría y aquello no traspasaría su relación contractual.

"Abre los ojos" se decía internamente. Pero, no sabía porque no podía evitarlo. No quería abrir los ojos, quería poder disfrutar de la amabilidad de aquel hombre, que solo parecía manifestarse cuando cerraba los ojos.

Preparó sus labios esperando el beso. Pero, en lugar de recibirlo en sus labios, sintió una pequeña muestra húmeda y cálida en su frente. El hombre no quería aprovecharse de ella mientras continuase dormida.

La presión sobre la cama disminuyó. Abrió timidamente los ojos y se encontró a Rivaille dándole la espalda sobre el escritorio. Parecía estar escribiendo una nota. Acto seguido, dejó la nota sobre la mesita de noche. Salió por la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse se tiró sobre la nota:

"Hanji, te encontré esta tarde desmayada en mitad del pasillo. Te encuentras en mi habitación. Quédate hasta que descanses y te repongas. Hablaré con el comandante y le comunicaré tu dezfallecimiento para que te de unos días de permiso.

Firmado: Rivaille Levi

P.D.: Disculpa por el beso"

La última frase la dejó helada. ¿El sabía que ella estaba despierta? Miró otra vez la mesita de noche y vio entonces los platos vacíos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Y ella se consideraba uno de los mejores cerebros de ese siglo?

Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Salió al pasillo y busco al pequeño hombre. A tan solo unos metros de su puerta el hombre se giró sorprendido al verla despierta.

-Pero ¿qué?

-¿Por qué me has tratado tan bien? ¿Por qué has intentado besarme? -Gritaba Hanji mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- ¿Por qué me conoces tan bien? ¿Acaso intentas que me haga ilusiones de algo que nunca podrá ser?

El hombre permaneció inexpresivo con la mirada al suelo. Al rato, la agarró del brazo y la introdujo de nuevo en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y empujó a la mujer contra la pared. Miro a sus ojos confusos y plagados de preguntas. Las mismas preguntas que él mismo se hacía. Mirar a los ojos de aquella mujer hacía arriba siempre le había molestado. No quería tener que sentirse inferior a ella. No sabía cuando había comenzado a cambiar su visión de ella. Al principio solo era una enfermiza científica sin ningún interés más que por los Titanes.

-Pensaba que no sentías interés por ningún sujeto menor de 3 metros- Consiguió articular por fin con cierta ironía.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía?

- También puedo hacer excepciones con sujetos más pequeños...-Le siguió el juego.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el hombre se abalanzase sobre ella besándola con pasión. El hombre la aplastaba contra la pared mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban con cariño. El roce de ambas le provocaba una inmensa excitación, jugaba con sus labios, intentando apartarse para respirar, pero él no le dejaba. Poco a poco comenzó a ver que su opresión contra aquella pared era menos notable. El había bajado el ritmo. Hasta que sus labios se separaron lentamente. El hombre no levantó la mirada, permanecía pensativo mirando al frente. Ella también se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué suponía este momentáneo arrebato de pasión para ambos? Entonces comenzó a sentir los fuertes brazos del hombre rodeándola en un profundo abrazo. Sus mejillas le ardían, y el contacto con su pecho le dio la clave de que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre: su corazón latía tan rápido como el suyo.

-Hanji... No quiero continuar a menos que sea lo que quieres.

-¿Continuar?-Preguntó tímidamente la mujer. No comprendía a que se refería.

-Yo... quiero hacer las cosas bien...-Dijo mientras separaba su cuerpo del contacto del de ella y levantaba su mirada hasta toparse con la de ella- Quiero ser el único que pueda besarte en este mundo. Quiero que seas solo mía. Quiero que seas mi novia.

-¿P-por qué?-Titubeó Hanji.

El sargento recordó amargamente el momento en que se dio cuenta que aquella mujer se había convertido en algo más que una compañera para él. Ambos habían salido de expedición, como era de costumbre. Solo que aquella vez, la expedición no salió como esperaban. Una inesperada tormenta eléctrica cayó sobre el campamento mientras intentaban obtener datos de campo. Sus equipos quedaron seriamente dañados. A excepción de los equipos de los altos miembros, los cuales se custiodaban siempre lejos del campamento para evitar este tipo de imprevisto. Al encontrarse inhabilitados, los altos cargos se encargaron de proteger a los miembros más bajos y sin equipamiento, mientras regresaban a la base tras las murallas. Rivaille, el soldado más prometedor de toda la humanidad, se quedó rezagado en la retaguardia atacando unos titanes.

Inesperadamente, su mirada se poso en una figura que estaba parada agachada en el suelo. Al centrar más su mirada, se dio cuenta que era su igual, Hanji Zoe, la cual parecía estar recobrando el aliento en el suelo. Ella era un alto cargo, ¿Dónde estaba su equipo tridimensional o su caballo? A campo descubierto sería un blanco excesivamente fácil. A solo escasos metros de ella vio la respuesta a este detalle, un pequeño cadete avanzaba con el equipo de Hanji protegiendo un caballo que portaba varios heridos. Al volver la vista, vio que la figura de la sargento corría nuevamente sorteando titanes con sus largas piernas. Sin saber por qué fue avanzando detrás de la mujer protegiéndola de los ataques que pudiese recibir. El nunca había tenido la necesidad de proteger a nadie, pero con aquella mujer, no pudo reprimir las ansias de mantenerla con vida.

De vuelta al presente, acabando de contarle esta historia, Hanji se mostraba sorprendida. Era cierto que su seguridad nunca le había preocupado, pero no sabía que aquel hombre de pocas palabras se hubiese convertido en su ángel protector. Ella ya hacía algún tiempo que había comenzado a amar en secreto a aquel hombre. Pero nunca se imaginó que aquello pudiese ser correspondido. Mientras su mente daba vueltas, sus ojos no podían alejarse de la mirada de aquel hombre. Que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

-Yo... quiero serlo. Ser tu novia, ser la única que pueda tenerte.

Dicho esto, el hombre la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se tumbó a su lado mientras miraba su cara aún enrojecida. Cariñosamente le quitó las gafas y se puso a acariciar el pelo que caía sobre su cara.

-Y ahora.. ¿Qué va a pasar?-Preguntó la mujer al encontrarse tan cerca de aquel hombre sin que pasase nada. Quería que la abrazase con pasión, pero le avergonzaba decir estos sentimientos en voz alta.

-Nada que tu no quieras.-Dijo el hombre mientras la acomodaba en su pecho y continuaba acariciándole la cabeza.

Al provocar esta cercanía su muslo rozaba la entrepierna del hombre. Era evidente que aquella zona tan dura era debido a ella, y se contenía para no hacerle daño. Sería ella la que decidiera lo que pasaba a continuación. Como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces bajo su mano hasta esa zona, donde comenzó a acariciar suavemente la zona, notando que la erección del hombre crecía con cada roce. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ante aquel roce el hombre detuvo el movimiento de su mano en la cabeza de la chica. Ella prosiguió su trabajo introduciendo su mano poco a poco en el pantalón del chico. Solo la débil pieza del bóxer la separaba de su objetivo. El hombre comenzó a respirar más fuertemente ocultando su cara entre el pelo de la chica. Guiada por puro instinto, bajo la última pieza de tela topándose con una pequeña zona de piel abultada y caliente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y fue recorriendo aquella zona alargada. Era increíblemente dura y suave. Pudo reconocer tan solo con una mano la zona de mayor extensión. Para ser un hombre tan bajo, le sorprendía el tamaño de su miembro. Poco a poco, y conforme iba reconociendo el área pudo vislumbrar que las venas que recorrían el miembro del hombre iban regruesandose. Así como este hundía cada vez más su cabeza en su pelo. Se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama, hasta llegar a la zona. Sin descubrir la zona cubierta de tela, comenzó a tentar con los labios el grosor del miembro del hombre. Había oído muchas veces y leído acerca del sexo. Pero no sabía si llegada la hora sería capaz de hacerlo. Se daba cuenta que aquello era mucho más grande y grueso de lo que esperaba. Levantó la vista un momento y comprobó que el hombre se había tapado la cara con ambos brazos, solo dejando ver la boca que respiraba con dificultad. También debía ser su primera vez pues, sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas.

Torpemente, intentó bajar el pantalón del hombre, que al encontrarse tumbado, su propio peso le impedía bajarlo. Como si quisiera que continuase, el hombre levantó su espalda para facilitarle la operación. Con las mejillas ardiendo, se sentó sobre las piernas del chico y observó a su victima. Poco a poco se acerco a la zona, y saco su húmeda lengua. Lamió débilmente la punta del miembro del muchacho. A lo lejos oyó un gemido ahogado. Le hizo gracia que aquel hombre, horas antes tan serio, pudiese estar tan excitado. Prosiguió con su tarea, dibujando con su lengua cada una de las venas del hombre. El sabor del hombre, no le era tan desagradable como hubiera pensado. Con una mano comenzó a ayudarse masturbando el miembro del hombre, mientras que proseguía humedeciéndolo con su lengua. Los gemidos del hombre eran cada vez más notables, por mucho que intentase ahogarlos. Se sentía afortunada de ser la única que pudiese ver al terrible soldado totalmente desarmado. Abrió su boca y metió el miembro del hombre en ella. Avanzó poco a poco, debido a su grosor le costaba mucho abrir la boca lo suficiente. Al primer intento el roce de sus dientes con el miembro del chico le provocó un pequeño dolor que manifestó. Retrocedió inmediatamente, ayudándose de su lengua para evitar el contacto con sus dientes. Comenzó a emitir un movimiento prolongado de subida y bajada, ayudándose con su mano izquierda. El hombre no podía contener más aquellos gemidos, completamente audibles. Aún así continuaba con sus brazos ocultándole el rostro rojizo. Comenzó a darse cuenta que una extraña sensación emergía del miembro del soldado haciéndole estremecer. Se separó inmediatamente y vio como un extraño líquido blanco salía de la zona que antes tuviera en la boca. El olor era extraño y desagradable. Se incorporó lentamente viendo como el líquido seminal manchaba las sábanas. Se coloco nuevamente encima del muchacho, y comenzó a tirar del suéter que llevaba hacia arriba, descubriendo poco a poco un perfecto torso esculpido.

No era la primera vez que veía ese torso. En los entrenamientos era inevitable fijarse en aquel cuerpo marmóleo. Cuando llegó al cuello, le separó los brazos, para ver su cara. La expresión dura de su rostro se había suavizado. Sus ojos, aún penetrantes, estaban rodeados de un enrojecimiento notable. Y su respiración dificultosa recobraba poco a poco la normalidad. El rubor fue desapareciendo, y la expresión inocente del hombre también.

Como si estuviera dispuesto a vengarse, se liberó de la pieza de ropa que le oprimía y se abalanzó encima de la mujer, soportando todo su peso contra ella, y con su miembro golpeando nuevamente su entrepierna, aunque ahora estaba libre.

-Espero que seas consciente de lo que has iniciado. Ahora es mi turno. -Dijo el hombre con una expresión seria nada parecida a la que tuviese anteriormente.

-Tú ya me has visto desnuda cuando me socorriste esta tarde- dijo la mujer aún con rubor en sus mejillas y como si fuera contagioso, el hombre se ruborizó también.- No debería haber nada que te sorprenda.

Era cierto, lo pensaba mientras desvestía suavemente a la mujer, aquella misma tarde había tenido ese mismo cuerpo sobre su cama, pero no se había atrevido a tocar nada de lo que veía. Pero ahora, después de oficializar su relación, se veía con toda la seguridad de experimentar el tacto que horas antes se había preguntado.

Su torso mostraba las marcas de golpes y heridas que se hacían en cada expedición. Sin duda aquella mujer nunca tenía cuidado. Como si pudiese curarlas se dispuso a besar todas aquellas zonas lastimadas con excesivo cariño. Jugueteó con el pezón de la mujer mientras este salía y se endurecía. Lamió cuidadosamente cada parte de su torso mientra se alejaba peligrosamente a su zona inferior, aún cubierta. Había tenido cuidado de no desvestirla tan deprisa. Pensaba someterla a la misma tortura que ella misma le sometiera minutos antes. Llevaba una lencería desgastada y vieja , era la mujer menos femenina que había conocido sin duda. Pero una de las mejores soldados.

Acerco un dedo y lo pasó lentamente pero con presión por la zona que delimitaba la abertura de los labios vaginales de la mujer. A pesar de la tela, podía notar que el efecto había sido rápido pues comenzaba a sentir calor y humedad en dicha zona. Aún así no la oía gemir. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Era imposible que aquella mujer tuviese más aguante que él, se negaba a creerlo. La mujer tapaba completamente su cara con un almohadón. Enseguida se lo quitó.

-Eso es trampa. -Le dijo y le besó la comisura del labio, reteniéndose de volver a jugar con aquellos labios en vez de continuar su otra tarea.-Te gustará.

Dicho esto, introdujo su mano dentro de la lencería de la mujer buscando un orificio a través del cual introducirse. Una vez detectados los labios, introdujo uno de sus dedos entre ellos, y comenzó a masajear interiormente la zona de la muchacha. Ella gemía de placer sin apenas poder ocultarse. Poco a poco introdujo otro dedo más, provocando que su excitación fuera mayor. Deslizó la pieza de lencería por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. De nuevo volvió a la zona y abrió los muslos de la mujer. Acerco su boca a la intimidad de la mujer cuando esta dijo:

-No, no, no lo lamas... Está sucio...

-Me da igual-Dijo el hombre, excesivamente maniático de la limpieza, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Y con estas palabras, y pillándola con la guardia baja introdujo su lengua dentro entre sus labios vaginales, recorriendo la zona con fricción y sorbiendo de sus jugos vaginales. Conforme iba viendo que su presa estaba cada vez más excitada iba variando su estrategia jugando con sus dedos y lamiéndole alrededor. De repente, la mujer se levantó y le comenzó a empujar hacia atrás para que se detuviese. No podía soportar tanto placer. Sus mejillas ardían, la situación le resultaba cómica al hombre, que seguía haciendo fuerza para lamer la intimidad de la mujer.

-Vale, vale, de acuerdo paro.-Dijo riéndose.

Se incorporó y se sentó junto a la mujer sujetando su enrojecida y avergonzada cara. Él había sido capaz de provocar aquel gesto de la mujer. Le encantaba ver ese tipo de faceta suya, acostumbrada a su peculiar faceta dominante. Acarició sus pechos mientras la besaba sensualmente, recordando la vieja batalla de lenguas aún inconclusa.

-Llevas tu nacionalidad en la sangre.-Dijo la mujer entre risas, aludiendo a su nacionalidad francesa, conocida por el buen uso de la lengua.

-Tu también.-Dijo el hombre, recordándole que provenían del mismo país.

La abrazó fuertemente y se tumbó poco a poco sobre ella. Se quedo callado un rato mientras observaba su cara sonriente, como siempre mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No lo haré si no quieres.-Dijo completamente serio.

-...-La muchacha recordó la parte que venía a continuación, mientras le hacía la felación al muchacho se había dado cuenta, de lo que iba a doler meter esa bestia enorme entre las paredes estrechas de su vagina. Asimismo pensó en que ella sería la única que a partir de ahora tendría ese privilegio.-Haz...hazlo.-Dijo.

El hombre acarició suavemente su cabeza mientras la punta de su miembro rozaba la zona de la mujer. La besó profundamente y comenzó a introducirse poco a poco. La zona era muy estrecha, los músculos de su vagina oprimían su miembro poco a poco. El corto pelo que coronaba su cuello comenzaba a erizarse. Intentaba empujar todo lo suavemente que podía, pero no podía introducirse totalmente sin hacerle daño.

-S-sigue.-Dijo la mujer mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces notó que la mujer relajaba súbitamente su vagina permitiéndole penetrarla completamente. El hombre se quedó un momento mirando a la mujer a los ojos, que parecía dolorida. Intentó relajarla desviando su atención hacia sus labios. Cuando las puntas de sus lenguas volvieron a rozarse, comenzó a iniciar el vaivén lentamente. La mujer notaba el dolor y se estremecía en sus brazos. El frenesí comenzó a apoderarse de él aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. La mujer gemía y gritaba cada vez más fuerte, pero a él le era inaudible, estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea.

La mujer gritaba su nombre con pasión y se aferraba su pelo. Él ignoraba el dolor de los tirones. Comenzó a sentir que la mujer llegaba a su clímax y el cansancio se apoderaba de él. Como si reconociese el momento, se alejó de la intimidad de la mujer, manchando las sábanas con unas pequeñas gotas púrpura y su propio líquido blanquecino. Poco a poco fue recobrando la respiración y se tumbó junto a la mujer, acercando sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Y ¿qué? ¿Ha sido mejor que con uno de tus titanes?-Se burló el hombre.

-Claro que no, ellos habrían acabado con mi agonía mucho antes.-Dijo despechada la mujer.

El hombre acarició suavemente la zona de la mujer, dolorida debido a aquel primer encuentro. Su propio miembro aún mostraba tizne púrpura. Retiró la sábana manchada para no molestarla y volvió a tumbarse junto a ella.

-¿Te he hecho daño?.-Dijo el hombre preocupado. Cosa que sorprendía a la mujer. Pero a partir de ahora, aquella amabilidad sería solo para ella.

-No te preocupes. Al principio dolía tanto como cuando me fracturé el brazo en mi primera expedición. Pero al final, el dolor ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Supongo que conforme vaya haciéndolo más y más el dolor se irá menguando y podré sentir más placer...-Paró un momento pensativa.-¿Estarás conmigo para ayudarme a conseguirlo?

El hombre sonrió ante la suculenta proposición y se recostó en el pecho de la mujer. Era la primera vez que su estatura no le importaba.

Sin duda, harían una pareja extraña, y llevar su relación en secreto lejos de los oídos de los altos mando sería complicado. Pero había descubierto algo que apreciaba más que el frenesí de la lucha, y no pensaba abandonarlo.


End file.
